


Interlude (Under the Plum Trees)

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene set on a sunny afternoon - Nanao Joins Shunsui in the Eighth Division Gardens   Part 3a of a series of Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude (Under the Plum Trees)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this isn't what I said I was going to put up and I'm a little later than advertised (It's been a long month, sorry about that) but I need a little longer to get the next part ready so I hope this will do for now. 
> 
> This is the first of a couple of shorter pieces I intend to write to go with this series, this one relating to After the Rainstorm. If you haven't read after the rainstorm, you might want to for the context; but in all honesty, this scene also works reasonably well without it. I hope you enjoy.

“Back again Nanao-chan?”

He was unsurprised to see the small figure enter the gardens and make her way towards him. Thirty minutes, that was all the time he’d been here; settling under the plum trees in what was now a well-honed afternoon routine. The result of many years planning and careful refinement. However, this was the third in as many weeks that Nanao had graced him with her company. Although far from unwelcome he was not yet used to it, still half expecting her to scold him for squandering an afternoon better spent, in her opinion, at the office.

However, as with the previous times; she’d appeared. Something akin to sheepishness playing across her face. Her eyes not quite meeting his. She knew full well, he was aware of why she was here.

As pleased as he was to see her, he wondered just how long they would continue to play this little game of hers. He pretending to be blind to her true intentions , humouring whatever excuse she’d come prepared with.

“What can I do for you?”

She didn’t skip a beat, her tone natural, unflustered. If he hadn’t already put the pieces together, he might have suspected she was telling the truth.

“You’re supposed to be on duty sir. As you’re not in the office, I’m just here to ensure you don’t leave your post.”

He looked up, removing the hat from across his brow to view her fully. The excuse was flimsier than usual. He’d been expecting to have some form of paperwork proffered to him, a polite request for a signature. She knew full well he had no intention of leaving the barracks before his shift was over; despite appearances he did have some sense of duty. He thought though, now seeing her face on, that her cheeks might be a little flushed. Nanao still not looking directly at him. It would seem, the more she did this the fewer excuses she had.

“How diligent of you”

He watched her mouth quirk into a brief smile at his sarcasm; knowing it was, in its own way, an agreement. Acknowledgement that it was okay for her to be there. He wanted her there more than anybody else.

“Just doing my duty to the division sir”

He could sense her relax a little; the slight atmosphere beginning to fade as she leant against the tree under which he sat. Shunsui now noticed the folder she normally carried with her was missing, replaced with a small paperback. The one, he noted, she had bought with her the time before. The time after he’d joked that perhaps she should bring something to occupy herself if there were to be a second time.

He was surprised she was still on that one; knowing the book a little and the speed at which she read. Wondering why it was taking her so long to finish it. A thought struck him and, with a covert delight, he pondered if perhaps she was saving this book for times such as this. He liked the idea that she may have put something aside specially for these afternoons.

Nanao still refused to look at him, instead starring up into the sky, sunk deep into thoughts of her own. The day was unusually bright; clearer than it had been in a long while, perhaps for the first time this year. It seemed she had a knack for picking her times, certain she wouldn’t have come to find him if the sky had been overcast and grey.

He considered why she didn’t come and join him on the blanket, there was plenty of room for the two of them. Deep down he knew this was another game they would play for a while yet. To sit beside him was to acknowledge that she wasn’t at her post, instead choosing to join her lover in a lazy afternoon under the trees. It went against all her usual sensibilities, needing him to guide this. To give her a little push as it were, knowing that was the only way she’d give in to what she really wanted to do.

“You look pretty uncomfortable like that, “he observed “why don’t you join me? You’d be able to keep an eye on me just as well, even better perhaps, from down here”

Now came the dance of refusal, one he was beginning to know well with Nanao. She politely shook her head, thanked him for his concern but declined all the same. Her words were seamless. Perfectly rehearsed, as were his responses. If this was something she had to do in order to justify her eventual surrender, then they would do it. He allowed himself a smile, wondering just what she’d do if he made a direct order for her to sit, thinking it would at least help assuage her guilt.

Before he could try, she offered him a curt nod.

“If you insist Captain”

She was eager today, it would seem; her sudden loss of resolve out of step with how they normally did this. Although disappointed at the missed opportunity, he still struggled to contain his glee as she knelt demurely beside him, legs tucked under her, hands in her lap. Far too alert for what he knew was her true purpose. If she was really going to embrace this simple pleasure in the same way he did she needed to learn to relax.

The first time she’d appeared; startling him out of a half slumber and bracing himself to be informed of some such emergency needing his immediate attention, he’d tried to hold her. Wanting to draw her tightly to him, knowing just how good it would feel to have her beside him as the sun bathed them in downy warmth. It was not to be though, not then anyway, and he felt his wandering hands tapped away with the edge of her fan. His pride a little wounded. Despite taking the first step, close contact was apparently another too far at that time. To submit to his touch would be to admit she was idle in her duties after all.

After that first time, he’d wondered if there was some way to get his wish. He’d considered that the garden might feel too exposed for her; thinking a more secluded locale could do the trick. He’d given due consideration to the grove of cherry trees opposite from where they now sat. That would be better, he thought, it would give her space to relax. He lost himself in thoughts of looking over her shoulder as she read, of taking in her scent; the smell of fresh ground ink and summer fruit that was so innately her. If only she would let him.

Today, however, there would be no such delight. They were out in the centre of it all, there for the whole world to see. Shunsui knew it would be all he could do now to get Nanao to relax a little, her whole being hunched and cramped in such a large space. To have her stretch her legs out would be a start. She was still staring at the sky; her whole faced bathed in that warm yellow light, reflecting off her glasses. Her expression somewhat philosophical; he wondered what she might be thinking about so intently.

He decided a gentle tap on her shoulder would be worth the risk of a scolding, knowing he couldn’t relax again until he was reassured of her comfort. As he made contact, he felt her jolt out of thought, head turning to finally meet his gaze, a quirk of irritation in plain view.

“You still don’t look comfortable; why don’t you move in a little? Loosen up a bit? You could straighten your legs out?”

He patted the fabric of his kimono, coaxing her closer. She stretched her legs out but, almost letting out a sigh, looking so much better already, but came no further. Again he wondered if he should make it a direct order.

“I don’t bite, you know” he half joked, once again hoping to move her nearer

“We’re on duty sir, it wouldn’t be appropriate”

“So, would you do it then if I made it an order?”

The look on her face was wonderful, her perfect little mouth narrowed into an amused line, eyes watching, for the most part suspicious; but if Shunsui looked closely enough, he could see her deep affections reflected there.

“It still wouldn’t be appropriate”

She opened the book, bowing her head again and sinking deep into the plot. Signalling the matter as closed. Her eyes always looked misty whens she read, not quite glazed over, but nevertheless not in the same reality as everyone else. Now was no exception.

It was time to admit defeat; to push his luck further would be to have her leave in a foul mood. He lay back down but discarded the hat; wanting to keep the image of her here with him for a while longer yet. The only way that could be done was to not take his eyes off her. In case there wasn’t a next time. Memories had to be made while there was opportunity.

His gut told him, there would always be a next time though. The pattern was already set, he just needed to ensure he was prepared for her next appearance. From then on, he would ensure he was to be found within the cherry grove.


End file.
